Roaches
The Roaches are one of the three illegal paramilitary factions in Just Cause 2. Description Led by Razak "The Razor" Razman, the Roaches have long been Panau's most feared organized crime syndicate. Rooted deep in every town and city they have a loyal hierarchy and are highly organized. Although the Roaches organization is corrupt and always on the wrong side of the law, Razak's riches allow for a lot more freedom in their activities through bribery and death threats. Their faction color is light blue. Karl Blaine describes them as Panau's "urban mob, who wear some, how he put it, very nice Italian suits while they cut your throat!" Unique to the Roaches logo is the Korean hangul do, which on it's own can mean "plans". This faction is similar to the Rioja Cartel and the Montano Cartel from San Esperito, as they all grow, traffic and smuggle drugs. Activities and operations The Roaches are known for their traditional organized crime activities such as smuggling, drugs and prostitution. They have also expanded their operations and intend to take control of Panau with the funding of Alexander Mirkov in the interests of Russian control of Panau. Dalton N90s in the Roaches colors can often be found driving around and attacking Panau Military personnel. See also: List of Roaches Missions. Members *'Ranger'/'Grunt' - wears blue/orange pants and use either pistols, revolvers, submachine guns, or sawed-off shotguns. *'Elites' - wear blue/orange pants and sunglasses. They can be seen using assault rifles, machine guns, or shotguns. *'Technicians' - Only able to be seen during Free Trade, Oil for Blood, Paradise Valley, and possibly Into the Den. These wear blue pants, a white lab coat and carry a pistol. * Boss - Razak "The Razor" Razman. Unknown ranks *One guy whose rank is unknown wears blue pants, an orange hoodie and doesn't carry weapons. He appears in the beginning of every Roaches faction mission and is also shown disembarking from the Roaches H-62 Quapaw at every stronghold takeover. Oddly, in game he isn't there. *Captain Singh - The captain of the Minerva, a Roaches cargo boat in the mission River Runs Red. *There is a traitor in the mission Nothing to Declare. This is the only Roaches faction member who is red-marked (indicating enemy) other than every other Roaches member who is green (indicating ally or civilian). The character model can be either a Roaches elite or grunt. Vehicles Main article: Faction vehicles. *Dalton N90. *Chepachet PVD (Razak's car). *"Minerva" - a customized Winstons Amen 69 - An armed cargo ship in the mission River Runs Red. *H-62 Quapaw - Seen in Stronghold takeover missions and also provided for the mission O Panay Redentor. *Makoto MZ 250 - Provided in some missions. *MTA Powerrun 77 - Provided in some missions. Weapons One-handed weapon(s''') *Pistol *Revolver *Submachine gun *Sawed-off shotgun '''Two-handed weapon(s''') *Assault Rifle *Shotgun *Machine Gun '''Mounted guns *Minigun *Machine Gun Relationships Enemies: *Reapers - (Revealed in side-mission Can I get a Witness) *Panau Military Neutral: *Ular Boys Allies: *Russian Military (Alexander Mirkov) *Rico Rodriguez (undercover) Unknown: *Japanese Military *Chinese Military (Zhang Sun) - Probable enemy because of their alliance with Reapers. Controlled areas and locations Districts: *Pelaut Archipelago *Ramai Rakyat Islands *Selatan Archipelago Headquarters: *Roaches HQ Strongholds: *Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery *Lembah Firdaus Other locations: *"A Roaches safehouse". Razak speaks of this during the mission River Runs Red. The Minerva was on its way there, traveling north along the Rajang river. It's not known where it is and he may have been talking about almost any location along the coast, because the safehouse could be any house/building at any civilian settlement. *A small outpost at Pekan Buaya Tidur. Trivia *There is no plausible explanation as to how one of their Dalton N90s ended up in military custody on Pulau Berapi. *They possess the only sidemissions in Just Cause 2 that start with K and N. In fact, there is only one mission for each of them. See also *Category:Roaches Faction Missions. Gallery Roaches phone.jpg|Most Roaches missions begin at these phone booths by using the telephone. Roaches technician.jpg|One of their technicians at the end of Free Trade. Roach as Rico.jpg Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause 2